


The Beginning

by Nienne_The_Archer



Category: Gabriel (2007)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Random - Freeform, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienne_The_Archer/pseuds/Nienne_The_Archer
Summary: Just an idea that got stuck in my head. It was actually written and revised quite a number of times to get it where it is today. Please tell me what you think :)**This was first written on Lunaescence Archives back on 9/25/2011. I decided to bring it here as I no longer use that account. I used the fandom tag Gabriel (2007) because that's the closest thing this story is related to.





	The Beginning

Nathaniel looked around him, finding his body to be extremely sore. His movements seemed restricted by an intense weight as he got himself off the ground. It was caliginous all around him and his intense blue eyes blinked to adjust. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here. His smarting eyes scanned the dark terrain again. Cautiously, he stumbled from the shattered ground below his feet, where he had once laid. Disoriented, he tripped over seemingly invisible rocks, getting nowhere fast. Nathaniel looked above him at the night’s vast sky as realization kicked in... He had fallen. A single tear brushed his right cheek, sliding to his neck. He felt intense sorrow well up deep inside him, a feeling both unknown and unwelcome. He doubled over in pain as he felt the sorrow rip through his chest and threaten to suffocate him as a sick feeling slithered its way into his stomach. He put a hand over his mouth, as if to prevent himself from crying out, however to no avail. He screamed in agony as more hot tears flooded from his eyes and streaked both of his cheeks. He heard his own voice echo around him and he cried harder as loneliness set in. Suddenly as if forming out of thin air, he felt a presence behind him.

Nathaniel spun on his heels alert, to face a young man his age with short golden curls that framed his pale face. His burning stare was accompanied by the same azul eyes Nathaniel bore. The man was the first to break the silence consuming them both. “Nathaniel...,” the man started gently. His soft voice made Nathaniel’s ears twitch and he relaxed almost immediately.

“Gabriel, it’s you!” Nathaniel said taking a short gasping breath. Gabriel nodded sending droplets falling from his golden tresses...It was rain. Nathaniel suddenly became aware of the drops of water falling around them.

“Father is crying, Nate...,” Gabriel said quietly. He looked up to the dark sky; his eyes seemed to reflect the stars themselves. He paused, gazing out as if lost in thought. Then as if they were magnets his eyes met Nathaniel’s again. Gabriel looked tired. “...Because you fell, too.” He said finally.

Nathaniel’s eyes were downcast. “I’m sorry...,” he whispered. His head hung lower with every passing second. Gabriel shook his head again, and then he rested his thin, artistic fingers on Nathaniel’s dark dripping locks.

“I’m afraid that sitting here feeling sorry for yourself won’t make a difference brother. To begin with it is no way for a divine being, fallen or not, to behave,” he said with a gentle sternness. Nathaniel raised his head to look upon his brother.

He was right of course, Gabriel was always right. What would crying solve?

His brother looked him in the eyes and added, “Always remember why you fell in the first place.”


End file.
